


Job Security

by justlikethehamptons



Category: Hocus Pocus (1993)
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 03:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2373470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlikethehamptons/pseuds/justlikethehamptons





	Job Security

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Liviania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liviania/gifts).



“Are you a good witch or a bad witch?”

“Good! Good, I swear!” the witch cried, her red lips twisting into what she probably thought was a friendly smile.

“Nice try,” Dani answered, then she pulled back the string on her crossbow and let the arrow fly. When it found its mark she banged on the hood of the truck, eyes never leaving the witch as she screamed and clutched at the arrow buried in her chest. “Max, now!”

Max gunned the engine and headed for the cemetery gates, one eye on the rearview mirror to make sure Dani and the witch were still in the bed of the truck. Once they reached the cemetery grounds he stopped, and Dani kicked out hard to send the witch flying off the back of the truck and onto hallowed ground.

She froze with her mouth twisted in a scream of rage, body turning to stone the second she hit the ground. Max climbed out of the truck and rounded the bed to look down at the statue that used to be a witch, then he glanced up at Dani.

“Are you seriously going to quote _The Wizard of Oz_ every time we do this?”

Dani shrugged and swung her crossbow up to rest against her shoulder. “Until I come up with something better.”

Max rolled his eyes, but he dragged the statue up off the ground and hoisted it into the back of the truck. Between the two of them they managed to get the witch settled in the bed, then Max shut the tailgate and let out a heavy sigh.

“She’ll make a decent addition to our collection, anyway,” Max said, gazing down at the twisted face.

“They always look so angry,” Dani answered, looking down at the statue. “Just once it would be nice if one of them would smile or something.”

“Yeah, well, I’d be pretty pissed too if someone just shot me and turned me to stone.” Max grinned and reached up a hand to help Dani hop down out of the truck bed. “You coming home?”

“I thought I’d go say hi to Billy,” Dani answered, glancing across the cemetery in the direction of Billy’s grave. “It’s been awhile.”

“Suit yourself. Tell him I said hi,” Max said. Dani waved without looking back at him and set out across the graves, her crossbow still resting on her shoulder.

Max watched her go, then he shook his head and climbed back into the truck. Ten minutes later he pulled into their driveway, pausing to glance up at the old house before he shut off the engine and pocketed his keys. The windows were dark, but he wasn’t surprised to walk into the living room and find that it wasn’t empty.

“Where’s Dani?” 

“Way to make a guy feel loved,” Max said as he shrugged out of his jacket.

“Sorry,” Binx said, but he rolled his eyes at the same time, so Max could tell he didn’t really mean it.

“She went to visit Billy.” Max threw himself down on the couch, sighing and rolling his neck from side to side. “You know, you’re lucky you’re a ghost these days or I’d make you help me drag a witch out of the back of the truck.”

“Sorry,” Binx said again, but at least he sounded like he meant it this time. “Though to be fair, I wouldn’t have been much help as a cat either.”

“Point taken,” Max answered, opening his eyes to grin at Binx. “So to what do I owe the pleasure?” 

Binx didn’t sit down across from him, exactly. He mostly hovered these days, which was weird, but Max had gotten used to it a long time ago. “There’s a problem in Ipswich. A coven trying to bring about the rise of a particularly dangerous demon. They need to be stopped before they can put their plan into action.”

Max groaned and ran his hands over his face, closing his eyes for a few seconds before he looked at Binx again. “Do I at least have time for breakfast and a shower?”

“Depends on whether or not you feel like dealing with a demon,” Binx answered, shrugging apologetically. 

“Fine,” Max said, dragging himself to his feet and ignoring the ache that had begun settling in his joints when he dragged the witch into the bed of the truck. “Let’s go find Dani.”


End file.
